


i will see you in my dreams

by CassieAvila



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Romantic Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 01:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieAvila/pseuds/CassieAvila
Summary: gdzie Peter codziennie w snach spotyka swoją bratnią duszę.soulmate au





	i will see you in my dreams

Gdy Peter był mały jego mama zawsze, gdy kładła go spać opowiadała mu historię o bratnich duszach.

Peter od kiedy tylko pamiętał był nimi zafascynowany. Jak to możliwe by dwie osoby, które były sobie przeznaczone, tak bardzo do siebie pasowały i się dopełniały?

Jego mama opowiadała mu o tym jak poznała jego tatę. O tym jak w odpowiednim wieku zaczęła mieć sny. Jak każdej nocy spotykała w śnie jego tatę i rozmawiała zanim, nie mogąc ani zobaczyć jego twarzy, ani go dotknąć. Jak codziennie spotykała swoją bratnią duszę, aż pewnego dnia spotkała też naprawdę.

Kiedy jego rodzice umarli wujek Ben i ciocia May wzięli go do siebie. To pod ich skrzydłami dorastał, dostawał gorsze stopnie, został ugryziony przed radioaktywnego pająka, co na zawsze zmieniło jego życie.

Wtedy też wujek Ben zginął.

Przez kilka miesięcy ciocia May była w totalnej rozsypce. Zapominała o piętnastoletnim Peterze, pogrążając się w starych albumach i wspomnieniach. Peter próbował jej pomóc, nie mógł patrzeć jak większą część czasu spędzała próbując spać, biorąc coraz większą ilość tabletek nasennych, łudząc się, że znowu zobaczy wujka w śnie.

I pewnego dnia po prostu przestała. Peter nie wiedział, czy rzeczywiście spotkała wujka, czy może tylko to sobie wymyśliła, ale z dnia na dzień, przestała przeglądać albumy, tabletki wylądowały w koszu, a praktycznie cała jej uwaga skierowała się na Petera. 

Po tym cudzie Peter jeszcze mocniej zaczął wierzyć w bratnie duszę, coraz bardziej marząc, by wreszcie w jego snach pojawiła się ta jedyna osoba, która zawładnie jego całym światem.

Jednak dni mijały, piętnastoletni Peter stał się szesnastoletni, a sny wciąż nie przychodziły.

Dnie mijały mu na nauce, uciekaniu od bójek w szkole, a potem patrolowaniu ulic Queens jako Spider-man.

Jego znajomi ze szkoły, szczęśliwie chwalili się swoimi snami, znajdywali swoje bratnie dusze, co w wieku szesnastu lat było czymś nad wyraz rzadkim ale wymarzonym i pożądanym przez większość nastolatków.

Szesnastka stała się siedemnastką, a prawie wszyscy znajomi i przyjaciele Petera, mieli już bratnie dusze, lub przynajmniej zaczęli śnić. Większość snów, przypadała na wiek 17 lat, ale Peter wciąż nie był jednym z tych szczęśliwców.

Ciocia May każdego ranka, próbowała go pocieszyć, z dnia na dzień przechodząc siebie w robieniu coraz to bardziej wyszukanych śniadań. Sama jednak nie rozumiała wychowanka, ona znalazła swoja bratnią duszę w wieku wczesnej szesnastki.

Potem Peter kończy szkołę, kończy osiemnastkę, a wszyscy, których zna mają już bratnie dusze. A on wciąż jest sam. 

~~》《~~

Kiedy Peter po raz pierwszy widzi w śnie swoją bratnią duszę, jest zachwycony. 

Na początku widzi tylko całą scenerię, miejsca, w którym mają się spotkać.

Peter rozpoznaje Central Park na Manhattanie. Słońce świeci, na niebie nie widać chmur. Peter stoi na zielonej trawie, ma na sobie czarne spodnie, gładką, szarą koszulkę, czuje jak jego włosy poruszają się pod wpływem delikatnych podmuchów wiatru.

I wtedy widzi go.

Stoi do niego tyłem, ma na sobie obcisłe czarne spodnie, niebieską koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, a prawej dłoni trzyma skórzaną kurtkę. Kosmyki włosów unoszą się tak jak każe im wiatr, a cała jego postać wydaje się wręcz do przesady idealna. Peter zaczyna biec, w jego stronę, niecierpliwiąc się, pragnąć zobaczyć, czy jego twarz jest tak samo perfekcyjna, by zakochać się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia, ale kiedy już, już chce chwycić chłopaka za ramię, jego palce przejeżdżają przez powietrze, chłopak i park znika, a on budzi się w swoim pokoju, łapiąc rękoma powietrze.

Przez kolejną godzinę Peter leży w łóżku, patrząc w sufit, przypominając sobie wszystkie szczegóły chłopaka, każdą najmniejszą wskazówkę, która pomoże mu się dowiedzieć kim on jest i kiedy się spotkają.

Próbuje zasnąć, by znowu go zobaczyć, ale nie może, jego myśli pędzą, a on nawet na chwilę nie może przestać myśleć o tym chłopaku.

Wstaje więc, ubiera strój Spider-Mana i wymyka się przez okno.

Patroluje ulicę Queens, co zawsze pozwala mu się uwolnić od tego co chodzi mu po głowie. Jednak tym razem nawet to nie pomaga. Nie może się skupić na niczym, ani na pilnowaniu dzielnicy, ani na chodzeniu, co objawia się w tym, że prawie spada z dachu i gdyby nie jego pajęczy zmysł, byłby tylko mokrą palmą na chodniku.

Wraca do domu dopiero nad ranem, zupełnie nieprzygotowany do tego wszystkiego, niewyspany, z chłopakiem w umyśle.

-Coś się stało, Peter? Wyglądasz okropnie, skarbie-pyta się May, kiedy Peter wchodzi do kuchni, wciąż w swojej pidżamie, złożonej z białej koszulki Stark Industries i różowych spodniach z Hello Kitty. 

-May...-zaczyna pewnie, ale jego głos zacina się-Kiedy po raz pierwszy miałaś sen... po jakim czasie spotkałaś wujka?

May uśmiecha się delikatnie i ciągnie Petera do stołu, sadzając go i stawiając przed nim kawę. Bierze także swój kubek i dosiada się na przeciwko niego.

-Teraz nie jestem pewna-mówi, kąciki ust ma podniesione do góry, jej oczy są wpatrzone w przestrzeń, a Peter jest pewny, że zatopiła się w wspomnieniach.-Kilka tygodni, może miesiąc, po pierwszym śnie?

-Czy da się to jakoś przyspieszyć?-pyta się niepewnie chłopak, upijając łyka kawy.

-Peter, skarbie, lepiej nie igraj z przeznaczeniem. Poczekaj cierpliwie, a na pewno ją spotkasz. Jaka ona jest?

-On-poprawia ją niepewnie Peter, ale widząc wielki uśmiech May i jej radosne oczy kontynuuje-widziałem go tylko raz. Byliśmy w Central Parku, stał tyłem, miał na sobie czarne spodnie, niebieską koszulkę, a w dłoni trzymał skórzaną kurtkę. Miał blond włosy.

-Na pewno będzie cudowny, skarbie-mówi May, wstając i całując Petera w czoło-Tylko pamiętaj, nie możesz cały czas spać. Wiem, że to trudne, ale i tak spotkasz go tylko wtedy, kiedy on też będzie spał, co oznacza normalne godziny snu, czyli noc, rozumiemy się?-Peter potakuje, a May przeczesuje jego włosy dłonią i wraca do kuchni.

Peter jest dziś tak rozproszony, że dostaje naganę od szefa, upuszcza swoją kanapkę na chodnik, a po południu, jako Spider-man, zapomina o wystrzeleniu sieci i spada na ziemię, na szczęście bez żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu.

Kładąc się do łóżka, wie, że musi przyspieszyć ich spotkanie, bo jest spora możliwość, że w takim tempie do tego nie dożyje.

~~》《~~

Kiedy po raz drugi go spotyka, wszystko jest takie samo, święci słońce, wieje wiatr, a trawa w Central Parku razi w oczy swoją zielenią. Marszczy brwi zauważając stojący w oddali Baxter Building, na który poprzedniej nocy nie zwrócił uwagi. Jednak wszystko znika, kiedy zauważa go po raz kolejny. Wygląda dokładnie tak samo, te same spodnie, ta sama bluzka, te same włosy. Peter zachowuje odległość, nie chce znowu spędzić bezsennej nocy na wpatrywaniu się w sufit. I wtedy chłopak rusza, a Parker idzie tuż za nim, trzymając się kilka metrów z tyłu.

-Hej, gdzie jesteś?-mówi chłopak i o mój boże. Jego głos jest taki perfekcyjny, jest idealną mieszanką wszystkiego co Peter kocha i Peter naprawdę teraz może umrzeć w spokoju, bo jego głos jest jak marzenie.

I wtedy chłopak się odwraca.

Peter budzi się i prawie wybucha płaczem, gdy uświadamia sobie, że nie zobaczył jego twarzy.

Cały dzień Parkera wygląda tak samo, chłopak próbuje przeżyć, w kółko i w kółko, odtwarzając w głowie ten głos. To co pozwala mu dotrwać do kolejnej nocy, jest powstrzymanie napadu na jeden z mniejszych sklepów i bardzo długa rozmowa z Nedem, która wygląda bardziej jak monolog Petera o głosie, i włosach chłopaka. Kiedy Peter kończy mówić, słyszy chrapanie Neda, i dzięki stary.

~~》《~~

Trzeci sen zaczyna się dokładnie tak samo.

Chłopak stoi, jego włosy poruszają się pod wpływem podmuchów wiatru i wygląda idealnie.

Potem rusza, a Peter za nim.

-Hej, gdzie jesteś?-mówi po raz kolejny, a Peter ma ochotę się rozpłynąć, bo ten głos jest perfekcyjny.-Przepraszam, że się wczoraj odwróciłem, ale zgaduje, że to taka kara, za to, że próbowałeś mnie dotknąć.

-Czekaj, mówisz do mnie?-dziwi się Peter i o mój boże, to jest takie niepojęte, i wtedy chłopak chichocze, i boże, to właśnie stało się ulubionym dźwiękiem Petera, i ma ochotę ustawić to sobie na dźwięk SMS-a, i budzik, i dzwonek telefonu, i ma ochotę słyszeć już ten śmiech, przez całą resztę swojego życia.

-Mogę się do Ciebie zwracać Bratnia duszo, ale to brzmi dość głupio-i okej, jest zabawny (jak na gust Petera), Peter śmieje się cicho.-Jak masz na imię?

-Czy jeśli ci to powiem, to przypadkiem nie rozpłyniesz się w powietrzu, a ja przez kolejną noc będę spoglądał na sufit?

-Nie mam pojęcia. Ale możemy rozmawiać, o ile się nie dotykamy i stoimy do siebie tyłem, więc może imię też nic nie zrobi.

Peter wzdycha i Jezu to więcej niż się spodziewał, i chyba jest w stanie zaryzykować, byleby tylko poznać jego imię.

-Jestem Peter Parker-mówi i wtedy wszystko znika, a on budzi się po raz kolejny w swoim łóżku, przeklinając w ciszę.

~~》《~~

Kiedy spotykają się po raz czwarty, chłopak nie zaczyna iść. Po prostu siada w miejscu, w którym stoi, a Peter po chwili zawahania robi to samo, wpatrzony w blond włosy.

-Hej, Peter-mówi chłopak, a jego w jego głosie można usłyszeć rozbawienie.-Lubię twoje imię i nazwisko, ale jestem pewien, że lepiej by brzmiało z moim na końcu.

-No, nie wiem. Jak mi powiesz jakie ono jest to zdecyduję-odpowiada Peter i boże (zdecydowanie za dużo wzywa Boga), czy on próbował go poderwać? Nie musiał, bo Peter tak jakby już był jego, ale to samo w sobie, mimo całej głupoty tego tekstu, było całkiem urocze.

-Naprawdę chciałbym ci powiedzieć, ale nie uważasz, że to nie jest dobry moment? W sensie, wolałbym przez resztę nocy z tobą pogadać, a nie znowu wychodzić na nocny spacer, bo się obudziłem.

Peter przyznaje mu rację, chociaż w środku umiera z ciekawości.

Rozmawiają cała noc i wszystko jest idealne, a rano, gdy oboje czują, że zaraz się obudzą robią eksperyment. Jeżeli się nie dotykają mogą stać zaledwie kilka centymetrów od siebie i to jest takie ekscytujące i Peter nie może się doczekać, kiedy znowu pójdzie spać.

-Do zobaczenia jutro, Pete-mówi chłopak, a potem tylko dopowiada-Johnny Strom.

Johnny Storm.

Kiedy tylko Peter się budzi na jego kolanach ląduje laptop, a on wystukuje w wyszukiwarce "Johnny Storm".

Oczywiście, że pierwszy wynik jaki wyskakuje to ten Johnny Storm, Ludzka Pochodnia. I mimo iż Peter nie chce wierzyć, że jego bratnią duszą jest ten Johnny Storm to wszystko się zgadza.

Ten sam głos, te same włosy, ta sama budowa ciała, a na dodatek Baxter Building w jego śnie. Jeśli Peter przez całe życie był pechowcem, to może jednak mu się to opłaciło, bo cholera, Johnny Storm jako jego bratnia dusza... ( Peter nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale swojego czasu miał małego crusha na Johnny'm)

Jedyne co zastanawia Petera, to wiek Johnny'ego. Skoro Peter ma osiemnaście lat, a Johnny dwadzieścia, to znaczy, że blondyn musiał czekać aż cztery lata na swój pierwszy sen. Peter natychmiast zaczyna żałować swojej niecierpliwości, bo skoro on czuł tyle rzeczy przez dwa lata, to co musiał czuć Johnny przez cztery?

~~》《~~

-Boże, nie mogę uwierzyć, że moją bratnia duszą naprawdę jest ten Johnny Storm!

Całą kolejną noc spędzają na rozmowie, leżąc kilkanaście centymetrów od siebie, z odwróconymi w przeciwną stronę głowami. Mimo, że się nie dotykają, świadomość, że Johnny jest tak blisko jest pocieszająca i kojąca, a Peter kocha każdą chwilę spędzonych razem snów.

Dnie Petera są teraz czymś koniecznym, czymś co musi przeżyć, by tylko znów usłyszeć głos Johnny'ego, by znów usłyszeć jego śmiech, by znów spotkać go w snach.

I tak naprawdę, jedyne co pozwala to przetrwać, to godzinne rozmowy z Nedem, ciocią May, i wpatrywanie się w zdjęcia Johnny'ego, oglądanie wszystkich filmików jakie kiedykolwiek zostały z nim nagrane.

Wykłady na studiach Peter spędza albo śpiąc, marząc by Johnny też akurat spał, lub na rysowaniu na marginesie zeszytu. (I jeśli jedyne co tam widnieje to "Peter Storm", to zabijcie go, bo zdecydowanie chłopak zachowuje się jak zakochana nastolatka, którą przecież nie jest)

~~》《~~

-Ile mam jeszcze czekać by cię spotkać? Co gdybym po prostu przyszedł do twojego domu?-pyta się Peter pewnej nocy, nie chcąc przyznać, że kilka razy był bardzo blisko wyskoczenia z domu i podróży na Manhattan.

-Sam chciałbym to zrobić-mówi Johnny-Ale lepiej nie igrać z przeznaczeniem. Przynajmniej mam cię w moich snach.

-To musiało być okropne-szepcze Peter i słyszy jak Johnny wzdycha.

-Było. Kiedy zdobyłem moce miałem siedemnaście lat. Czekałem już rok i byłem pewny, że niedługo to się stanie. Ale czekając, cóż... Byłem typowym flirciarzem, facetem na jedną noc. Nie jestem z tego dumny-mówi cicho, a szczerość w jego głosie jest tak głęboka, że Peter nawet nie ma zamiaru jej kwestionować.- Myślę, że przez moje zachowania, musiałeś tyle czekać. Że przeze mnie, ja musiałem tyle czekać. Przeznaczenie chciało mnie ukarać, przez co ty także ucierpiałeś. Teraz się zmieniłem, nie jestem tym kim byłem i myślę, że nawet ty to widzisz... Nie igraj z przeznaczeniem, Pete. Te cztery lata były moją karą, a ty jesteś nagrodą i teraz, gdy cię mam... naprawdę mogę czekać kolejne cztery. Proszę, nie wkurzaj przeznaczenia. Nie szukaj mnie.

~~》《~~

Ale Peter nie wytrzymuje. Od miesiąca on i Johnny spędzają każdą wolną chwile czasu na rozmowie, a Peter z każdą kolejną nocą zakochuje się w nim jeszcze bardziej. 

I pewnego popołudnia, zaledwie kilka godzin przed ich nocnym spotkaniem Peter wymyka się przez okno w stroju Spider-Mana, gotowy znaleźć Johnny'ego.

Wie, że nie powinien, że ich czas przyjdzie, ale nie możne więcej wytrzymać, mając Johnny'ego tak blisko i jednocześnie tak daleko. Każdej nocy będąc tuż przy nim, ale nie mogąc go, ani dotknąć, ani zobaczyć jego twarzy.

Więc go szuka.

Wmawia sobie, że nic się nie stanie, że to przecież Peter Parker jest bratnią duszą Johnny'ego, a nie Spider-Man i nic się nie stanie, jeśli tylko popatrzy (zachowuje się prawie jak stalker ale teraz już nic go nie obchodzi)

Więc opuszcza Queens i wita Manhattan. Siedzi na jednym z niższych budynków, mając idealny widok i na Baxter Building i Central Park. Wie, że powinien się odwrócić i odejść, ale chowa złe przeczucia i wyrzuty sumienia do ciemnego zakamarku umysłu, mając w głowie tylko JohnnyJohnnyJohnny.

I wtedy go zauważa.

Wychodzi z Baxter Building. Ma na sobie czarne spodnie i skórzaną kurtkę, jego perfekcyjnie ułożone włosy, unosi każdy lekki podmuch wiatru. Jego twarz na żywo jest jeszcze piękniejsza niż na ekranie laptopa i Peter jest w stanie myśleć tylko o nim, i o całej absurdalnej miłości, jaką do niego czuje.

Widzi jak Johnny kieruje się w stronę Central Parku i nagle go to uderza.

Johnny ma pod spodem granatową koszulkę, słońce świeci, wiatr wieje, a na niebie nie ma chmur. Trawa w Central Parku jest cholernie zielona, a Peter miał dziś na sobie czarne spodnie i szarą koszulkę, na co nawet nie zwrócił uwagi zbyt zaaferowany swoim planem. Potem przypomina sobie jak ciocia May mówiła coś o odwiedzinach koleżanki na Manhattanie i boże, cholera.

Natychmiast rusza, strzelając siecią, kierując się w stronę Central Parku.

Ląduje, na którymś z drzew i widzi Johnny'ego, jak zdejmuje swoją skórzaną kurtkę, przeczesuje blond włosy, a potem stoi przez chwilę w miejscu, słońce oświetla jego kark, włosy powiewają na wietrze.

Peter chce coś powiedzieć, coś zrobić, ale wtedy zauważa jak po policzku Johnny'ego spływa jedna łza, którą potem ociera gwałtownym ruchem dłoni. Potem staje w płomieniach, ludzie zaczynają go nagrywać, a on wzbija się w powietrze i znika w chmurach.

~~》《~~

Kiedy tylko Peter wraca do domu wybucha płaczem, nie mogąc powstrzymać łez i wrzutów sumienia, które go przygniatają. Na podłodze, dławiącego się własnym żalem i łzami znajduje go ciocia May, i przytula do swojej piersi, próbując go uspokoić, nawet nie pytając co się stało. W końcu Peter zasypia, a jego sen jest inny.

Stoi na chodniku jednej z ulic Queens. Pada deszcz, czuje jak jego ubrania są przesiąknięte wodą, jak jego włosy są przyklejone do czoła, czuje zimne dreszcze na całym ciele. 

I wtedy spogląda w górę i widzi jasną plamę, która z każdą kolejną sekundą się przybliża. W końcu tuż przed nim ląduje Ludzka Pochodnia, a kiedy płomień gaśnie, Peter widzi Johnny'ego i po raz pierwszy widzi jego twarz w śnie, ale nie ma tam uśmiechu.

-Musiałeś?-pyta się Johnny i wygląda tak dobrze w swoim kostiumie Fantastycznej Czwórki, ale Peter nie powinien tak myśleć, bo po tym co zrobił nie zasługuje na Johnny'ego. Ten czekał cztery lata, a Peter przez swoją głupotę i ignorancję dołożył tylko większą ilość czasu.-Naprawdę było tak trudno poczekać?

-Skąd wiesz, że ja...-pyta Peter, deszcz dalej pada, a włosy Johnny'ego także przylepiają mu się do czoła, ale wciąż wygląda wspaniale i Peter chciałby go pocałować.

-A jak myślisz dlaczego teraz tu jesteśmy? Dlaczego nie jesteśmy w słonecznym parku, gdzie byśmy się dzisiaj spotkali? Bo, kurwa postanowiłeś mimo wszystko mnie szukać. Mówiłem ci, że to zły pomysł, mówiłem żebyś nie igrał z przeznaczeniem, ale ty wiesz lepiej.-jest wściekły i Peter to widzi. Widzi, jak koniuszki jego palców zaczynają dymić, wiec Johnny czym prędzej zaciska dłonie w pieści, ale mimo złości i grymasu na twarzy wciąż jest taki piękny.

-Przepraszam-szepcze Peter-Ja już nie mogłem wytrzymać, ja... chciałem cie tylko zobaczyć.

-I to był, kurwa najlepszy pomysł-krzyczy Johnny, i wygląda jakby płakał, ale pada deszcz więc to równie dobrze mogą być krople wody, nie łzy płynące z jego oczu-Bo gdybyś posłuchał mnie, poczekał jeszcze jeden dzień, mógłbym cię własnie dotknąć, mógłbym cię potrzymać za rękę, mógłbym cię pocałować.-Johnny przełyka ślinę i spogląda na Petera, smutek miesza się z wściekłością w jego oczach-mógłbym powiedzieć ci na żywo, że cię kocham.

-Johnny, proszę-mówi Peter rozpaczliwie, robiąc krok do przodu, ale Storm się odsuwa-Proszę-szlocha wyciągając ręce do przodu.

-Żegnaj, Peter-mówi tylko Johnny, a następnie ogień obejmuje całe jego ciało, a on znika w powietrzu.

Peter upada na ziemię szlochając, jego łzy mieszają się z kroplami deszczu, a on klęczy na chodniku, podczas ciemnej deszczowej nocy w Queens, nie marząc o niczym innym byle by cofnąć czas.

~~》《~~

Kiedy następnej nocy Peter chce spotkać Johnny'ego, porozmawiać z nim, wytłumaczyć mu, chłopaka nie ma. Na pewno śpi, bo Parker jest na ulicy, a z nieba wciąż leje się deszcz, ale nawet jeśli śpi nie przylatuje. Peter kolejną noc spędza sam, na mokrym chodniku, czując się jakby nawet sam Bóg płakał nad jego losem.

~~》《~~

Johnny nie pojawia się kolejnej, ani jeszcze kolejnej nocy, a Peter każdy kolejny sen spędza sam, przemoknięty, siedzący na chodniku w kałuży deszczu, żalu i wyrzutów sumienia.

~~》《~~

May próbuje go pocieszyć. Kolejne jeszcze bardziej znakomite śniadania i obiady pojawiają się na ich stole, ale Peter zjada jedynie trochę, za nim nie wlecze się na kolejne wykłady, gdzie rysuje na marginesach zeszytów krople wody.

Nawet Ned przyjeżdża do niego, zaniepokojony brakiem telefonów. Kiedy dowiaduje się od May co się stało, przywozi nawet ich Gwiazdę Śmierci, którą budowali kilka lat temu. I mimo iż miło ponownie spotkać Neda, wrócić do starych czasów i znowu pobawić się klockami lego, to Peter o wiele bardziej wolałby być w Central Parku na zielonej trawie, mając Johnny'ego kilkanaście centymetrów od siebie, mimo kuszącej pokusy by zerknąć na jego twarz.

~~》《~~

Przez kolejne dwa tygodnie noce Petera są takie same. Są mieszaniną pustych ulic, ciszy i miłości.

~~》《~~

Peter leży w swoim pokoju na łózko, wpatrując się w sufit, myśląc jak może wszystko naprawić, kiedy do jego pokoju rozlega się ciche pukanie. Po chwili wchodzi May, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Peter, skarbie, skończyły mi się jajka, a dziś przychodzi do mnie Goergia, mógłbyś mi skoczyć do sklepu?

Peter natychmiast się zgadza i zgarnia z krzesła bluzę, ponieważ jesień, która panuje na dworze od dwóch tygodni, jest zimna, pusta, i cicha, jakby ostatnie chwile słońca i lata odeszły z Johnny'm.

Wychodzi z domu, ma tylko kilka dolarów w tylnej kieszeni spodni, kiedy gdzieś w górze rozlega się grzmot, a z nieba zaczynają spadać kropelki wody. Peter mocniej naciąga kaptur na twarz i przyspiesza kroku. Wbiega do sklepu, kiedy na dworze zaczyna padać na dobre. Szybko bierze jajka i płaci przy kasie.

Staje przy drzwiach, spoglądając za szybą na pustą ulice, o którą bębnią kropelki deszczu.

Ma ochotę przeczekać okropna pogodę ale wie, że May potrzebuje tych jajek teraz. Ona zawsze była dla niego, wiec on może raz przemoknąć dla niej.

Wybiega więc ze sklepu, nakładając kaptur na włosy, jednak kiedy tylko wychodzi, uderza w niego zimny wiatr, który zdejmuje kaptur z jego czoła. Deszcz mocno zacina, a włosy Petera po kilku sekundach biegu stają się całe mokre i przylepiają się brązowymi kosmykami do czoła.

I wtedy coś każe mu się obrócić. Nagle staje jak wryty w miejscu i odwraca się. Podnosi głowę do góry i upuszcza jajka na ziemię, rozlega się trzask ich skorupek.

Ale Peter się tym nie przejmuje, kiedy widzi w oddali mały punkcik światła, który z każda sekundą robi się coraz większy i większy, aż w końcu ląduje na ziemi przed nim.

Ogień znika, a przed Peterem stoi Johnny Storm.

Wygląda tak jak w snach, jego włosy szybko nabierają wody i przyklejają mu się do czoła, ma na sobie granatowy, obcisły kostium, a jego oczy są spokojne.

Johnny zaczyna iść w jego stronę, a wtedy Peter zaczyna biec. Spotykają się w połowie drogi, rzucając się sobie w ramiona i łącząc swoje usta w łapczywym pocałunku. 

Deszcz nadal leje się z nieba, a oni stoją na pustej ulicy, cali przemoczeni, z włosami przyklejonymi do twarzy, będąc najszczęśliwszymi chłopakami na świecie.

Johnny odsuwa się na chwilę od Parkera, biorąc oddech i opierając swoje czoło o jego.

-Kocham cię-mówi Peter, nie dopuszczając Johnny'ego do głosu.-Przepraszam-i znowu łączy ich usta w długim pocałunku, jednak Johnny go odpycha, a Peter zatacza się lekko do tyłu, nie przygotowany na odepchniecie.

-Jesteś idiotą, Parker-mówi Storm na jednym wdechu, jego oczy wpatrzone są w twarz Petera-Kocham cię.

Peter zaczyna się śmiać. Śmieje się, plącząc jednocześnie, łzy mieszają się z deszczem, kiedy ich usta spotykają się w kolejnym pocałunku.

Peterowi cała ta scena wydaje się surrealistyczna i wyjęta z romansu, ale tak samo nierealne jest to, że Johnny jest obok, że całuje go, trzyma jego talię.

Johnny staje się coraz bardziej agresywny, zaczyna coraz bardziej nacierać na Petera, aż w końcu przyciska go do muru, najbliższego budynku. Jego ręce zaczynają błądzić po torsie Petera, badając silne mięśnie, przez mokrą i przylegająca koszulkę. Palce Petera są we włosach Johnny'ego, a Parker jęczy, gdy Johnny lekko przygryza jego wargę.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wreszcie cię mam-szepcze Strom, jego usta są przyciśnięte do szyi Petera.-Już nigdy cie nie puszczę.

-Johnny-szepcze Peter, a potem znowu się całują, szybko, namiętnie, próbując zastąpić tym wszystkie chwile jakie niepotrzebnie stracili.-Boże, kocham cię.-szepcze brunet w usta Johnny'ego i to wszytko jest takie idealne.

-Zabiorę cie do siebie-mówi Johnny-Już nigdy nie przestanę cie całować-jego usta znowu są na wargach Petera, a chłopak oddaje pocałunki, dopóki coś mu się nie przypomina.

-Jajka!-krzyczy i ciągnie zdezorientowanego Johnny'ego za sobą, w miejsce, w którym upuścił jajka. (Nie jest w stanie jeszcze puścić jego ręki)

-May, mnie zabije-jęczy zbierając rozwalone pudełko i skorupki z chodnika-Miałem tylko przynieść jajka.

Johnny śmieje się, a Peter zakochuje się w nim na nowo i znowu całuje Petera, tym razem słodko, i powoli, ciesząc się każdą sekundą, rozkoszując się smakiem jego ust.

I nawet jeśli Peter przyprowadził do domu chłopaka zamiast jajek, May wcale go nie zabija, jedynie czule przytula nowego członka rodziny. I może potem, każe im wziąć ciepły prysznic, mrugając do Petera, kiedy znikają w korytarzu.

Kiedy oboje są już wykąpani i ubrani w ciepłe ubrania (nie do końca wykąpani, bo Johnny jedynie wysuszył się ciepłem własnego ciała, jednak przyjął rzeczy Petera) kładą się do łóżka Petera, próbując się na nim zmieścić w dwójkę. Całują się delikatnie, a Peter z każdym pocałunkiem jest coraz szczęśliwszy i z każdym cichym odgłosem wylatującym z ust Johnny'ego coraz bardziej zakochany.

Zasypiają razem na pojedynczym łóżku Petera, wtuleni w siebie, tak jak powinni być już od dawna.

I po raz pierwszy, gdy idą spać marzą o tym, by już nigdy nie śnić.


End file.
